


The Music

by GhostofanAngel142



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief mention of parent's death, F/F, Music, Music that portrays emotion, Other, Queer Character, piano music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofanAngel142/pseuds/GhostofanAngel142
Summary: Ever since Addison was a little girl, she has been able to hear piano music that nobody else seems to hear. That all changes when the death of a loved one causes the music to stop. But one day, the music comes back to greet Addison.





	The Music

                     

               It was a particularly nice summer's day. Sure it was warm, like really warm, but there was this breeze that would greet people as they performed their daily tasks.  
               On a hill underneath a large oak tree sat a girl who looked to be about 8 or 9 years old. In her lap, she had a sketchbook, and to her side, she had a few pencils and a large pink eraser. She had her eyes set on a fountain that was across from the hill she sat on. She picked up her pencil and began to lightly sketch it.  
               Her shoulder-length chestnut hair swayed softly as the light breeze greeted her. Her charcoal grey eyes were hidden behind thick black framed glasses. In her hair, she wore a headband that had a fake rose on the right side. She wore a purple and blue striped tank top with a sequinned butterfly on the front, denim jeans, and white tennis shoes.  
               She had been sketching for a couple of minutes before she lifted her head. She then started to look around. She could have sworn she heard someone playing the piano. She eventually got up, abandoning her sketchbook.  
                As she walked down the hill she continued to hear the music. It was a soft, happy and bubbly melody. But it had this beauty to it that she couldn't identify. She made her way into the park that was across from the hill she sat on. She craned her neck and started to look around trying to locate the source of the music.  
               No matter where she looked she couldn't locate anyone that was playing the piano. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up walking right into a woman.  
              The woman had the same chestnut colored hair as the girl, except it was french braided and was slung over her shoulder. She had exuberant green eyes that were hidden behind silver-framed glasses. She wore a short black skirt with a periwinkle blue tank top and white ballet flats. She also had a silver bracelet with a horse charm dangling from it.  
              "Addison?! I was looking for you. Where have you been." the woman said crouching down to Addison's eye level. "I was on the hill drawing when I heard this beautiful music!" Addison chirped. "So I was looking for the person making it, but I can't find them." She explained.  
              The woman had a questioning look on her face. "Music?" Addison nodded. "Yeah! Beautiful piano music. Can't you hear it, mommy?" Addison's mom shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about sweetie. There is no music playing." Her mom said brushing some hair out of Addison's face. "There is! Beautiful piano music." Addison exclaimed as she starts to hum the tune the piano was playing. "You don't hear it?" Addison asked.  
             Addison's mom shook her head. "No, I don't. Maybe you heard the tune somewhere and you just have it stuck in your head." Her mom said. "But I-" Addison started, but her mother cut her off. "It's starting to get late. Where did you put your sketching supplies?" Addison pointed to the hill. "Well, let's go get them before we head home." Addison's mom said taking Addison by the wrist and walking towards the hill.  
             As Addison was walking with her mother she noticed something. She didn't hear the music anymore. Maybe her mother was right. maybe she did hear it somewhere and it was just stuck in her head.  
           She then heard a slight buzzing noise, followed by a wind chime melody. Her mother reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone. "Hello? Hold on a moment," she turned to Addison. "Gather your things. I'll be a moment." She then turned back to her phone call.  
           As Addison bent down to pick up her drawing supplies, she heard the piano again, but this time it was slower and more melancholy. It was no longer the happy bubbly tune she heard earlier.  
Who was playing that melody? And why can't her mother hear it? She turned her head to her mom. She could hear her talking to somebody on the phone.  
           "Yes. Why right now? No. Can't we do it tomorrow? I see. Very well. See you in a couple of hours." She hung up. "Who was that mommy?" Addison asked. "Just someone from mommy's work. Nothing you need to worry about. Let's go home. I'm sure your dad is wondering where we've been all day." Her mom said with a chuckle. Addison, with her drawing supplies in hand, followed her mother home, and all the way home she continued to hear that melancholy tune.

  
                     8 years later  
                        *********  
             Inside a small art studio, Addison sat in front of an easel with her graphite pencil held in her hand. She had been sitting in front of it for the last 30 minutes. She groaned in frustration and raised a hand to run it through the dyed part of her hair.  
             Now 17 years old, Addison had made quite the change to her appearance. She was now sporting a short hairstyle, except her hair was no longer its chestnut color, instead, it was a dyed crimson color, not to mention it was shaved on the right side.  
             Her charcoal eyes still remained hidden behind those thick black frames, and piercings adorn her right ear and nose.  
             While she was forced to wear her school's uniform, which included a black dress shirt with a white collar, and a black and yellow skirt. Of course, Addison replaced the skirt with black dress pants.  
              Different colored paints and graphite markings stained her fingertips, as a constant reminder that she was an artist. But she never minded it.  
             Over the years, she continued to hear the piano music, and every time it would play a different tune. Sometimes it would be happy and bubbly then it would sad and depressed, other times it would relaxing and soothing. She continued to hear the music, until one day it...stopped. It just stopped. And that was the day her mother died.   
             When Addison's mother died in an accident caused by a drunk driver, Addison felt like her entire world was struck down. For what seemed like forever, Addison was in a state where she seemingly showed no emotion what so ever. It was like her face was a wooden mask, devoid of showing any emotion.   
             Addison groaned in frustration as she put her pencil down. The art studio was normally empty this time of day, so she could spend as much time as she wanted in there drawing. But today she couldn't find the will inside her to draw.  
               She got up and gathered her graphite pencils and sketchbook she had propped up on the easel. She placed them into her lavender backpack and proceeded to exit the studio, however, as she turned the handle to exit, she heard a faint melody being played.  
               She stood frozen. That couldn't be the same music. She shook her head. Maybe it was one of the students playing the piano. Yeah, that must be it. There would often one student who would be playing the piano in the music room.  
               She tried to push the music to the back of her mind, as she exited the studio. However, as she continued walking, the piano's melody got louder. She continued to tell herself that it was just someone playing the piano in the music room.  
               When she passed by the music room, however, the door was left open and the piano sat there, unoccupied. Addison's heartbeat quickened. The piano music continued to get louder. The melody was a mix of anger and melancholy.  
             Addison stood in the hallway as the music continued to ring in her ears. "No. No. I thought I got rid of the music years ago. Why is it back?" She thought. She decided that she needed to exit the school.  
            However, as she was getting ready to leave, a voice stopped her. "Hey Addi!" A chirpy voice called out. Addison turned around to see her childhood friend, Jackyln, walking up to her.  
            Jacklyn was a chubby, petite girl. She had transparent green eyes, black hair that were messily thrown into a bun, and a black septum piercing that adorned her nose.  
She had on the standard girls uniform but underneath the black and yellow skirt, she wore black leggings with dark brown knee-high boots. On her wrist, she had a gold bracelet that had music notes dangling from it.  
            Addison turned to face her friend. "Finally I got your attention. I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes." Jacklyn said. Addison looked around. The music had suddenly stopped. "Oh, sorry guessed I spaced out for a moment," Addison said. "What is it that you want me for?" Addison asked. Jacklyn chuckled and rubbed her neck. "Could you maybe drive me home. My mom is still going to have the car for a while." Jacklyn said.  
            Addison chuckled. "You can't walk home?" Addison asked. "I live on the other side of town. Remember?" Jacklyn exclaimed. That was right. It normally took Jacklyn 30 or 40 minutes to arrive at school, as she lived on the west side of town.  
            "Oh, yeah I forgot about that. In that case, yeah I'll drive you home." Even if Jacklyn did live like 5 minutes away from the school, Addison would have driven her home anyways.  
             As Addison walked with Jacklyn to the school's parking lot, she noticed that the music she heard earlier, was gone. Maybe she was just imagining things, or maybe she was just a little stressed out.  
             When she reached her car, which is a metallic brown civic. Granted it was her dad's old car so it was a little scratched up, but it was still serviceable.  
              As she got into the car, she heard the passenger door slam shut. She started up the car, and soon she was out of the school's parking lot.  
              As they made their way to Jacklyn's home, the topic of the school's prom was brought up. "So, prom is coming up. Got anyone in mind you wanna ask out?" Jacklyn asked.  
             There was something about this question that made Addison freeze. She didn't know why but something about that question just made her tense up.  
              Regardless, she answered calmly. "Nah. You know me. I'm not really interested in anyone." That was a lie, and she knew it. It was at that moment that she heard a soft melody. She softly screamed "No!" in her mind as she heard the melody.  
               "Hey, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Jacklyn said. Addison slightly shook her head. "Sorry, I thought I.. heard something." She said. Jacklyn shrugged.   
               After a few more minutes of pointless banter and few more minutes of driving, they finally reached Jacklyn's home. As Jacklyn left the car, Addison started to drive off, she looked to the passenger seat. In the seat was Jacklyn's bag with textbooks spilling out of it.   
               She sighed and turned around to head back to Jacklyn's place. Before she pulled up to Jacklyn's house, her phone started to ring, as if on cue. Addison rolled down her window to see Jacklyn with her phone up to her ear. Addison then held up Jacklyn's bag.  
                Jacklyn ran up to the car. "He. Guess I kinda spaced out and forgot my bags." Jacklyn said as she chuckled. "Yeah, kinda figured you needed these." Addison joked. Jacklyn walked around to the driver's seat to retrieve her bag.   
                Jacklyn grabbed her bag from Addison's hands. "Thank you, Addi!" She exclaimed, and surprisingly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Addison's cheek.  
Addison felt her heart rate quicken. "N- No problem." she squeaked out. Jacklyn gave a smile, then walked back to the front door of her house.  
               Addison rolled up her window and slowly started to back out of Jacklyn's driveway. And as she started to drive out, she heard a new melody. Slow, soft and amorous. The music continued to follow her for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my first story on this site. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and if you want to listen to the music that kinda inspired me to write this, check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCOF9LN_Zxs. Feel free to leave kudos, or a comment ^^.


End file.
